Rasticore
Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine, simply known as Rasticore, is a recurring antagonist in the Disney XD series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is an interdimensional bounty hunter ordered by Miss Heinous to hunt down Star and Marco in the episode "Gift of the Card". He serves as a supporting antagonist in Season 2 and 3, before becoming a supporting character in Season 4. He is voiced by Chris Tergliafera, known for voicing Gundham Tanaka from the Danganronpa series and Sigma (later merged into Ultron Sigma) from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Appearance He has moss green scales with spikes protruding on the shoulders, sharp teeth, a single yellow eye with a slit pupil, a gem replacing his left eye, large gills, and an artificial cybernetic left arm. Rasticore wears a ripped purple cloak that often covers his right arm, dark grayish-blue pants with a brown belt, and black boots. History In "Gift of the Card", after Miss Heinous loses her job as headmistress for St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward princesses, she hires Rasticore to kill the ones responsible: Star and Marco. He uses his dimensional chainsaw to travel to Earth so he can find them. When he gets to Earth, Rasticore is informed by Janna that Star and Marco have gone to Quest Buy. He then travels there to find them and, after trying multiple times to get to them, Rasticore finally catches up. However, when he is about to deliever Marco to Miss Heinous and destroy Star, he is quickly disintegrated by Marco's expired Quest Buy gift card. Rasticore's hand and tracker were eventually delivered back to Miss Heinous and Gemini. In "Heinous", it is revealed that Rasticore is slowly regenerating, as his hand is already into an arm. Miss Heinous carries his arm and handles it like a baby (much to the jealousy of her assistant Gemini) throughout the episode. She tries to uses it to attack Marco, but all it can do is simply crawl. Miss Heinous then orders Gemini to help it attack but both are defeated by Marco. After Miss Heinous leaves the Diaz household, she is happy to find out that Rasticore's arm has grown an elbow. In a flashback from "Moon the Undaunted", it was revealed that Rasticore used to be part of Toffee's army and had boths his eyes and arms. After Queen moon cut off Toffee's finger Rasticore and the other monsters retreated into the forest. In "Princess Turdina", Rasticore has regenerated most of his body in torso form. In "Monster Bash", Rasticore has almost fully regenerated his entire body. He helps Heinous capture Marco and then defends her from Mina Loveberry. In the end Rasticore and Gemini look surprisingly as Miss Heinous transforms into a monster. In "Skooled" Rasticore has fully regained his body and storms St. Olga's along with Gemini and Meteora. After seeing how dangerous Meterora has become he quits by making it seem like a break up. Enraged, Meteora takes Gemini's heart and destroys Rastiocre with it, reducing him back to an arm again. In "Yada Yada Berries" Rasticore has regenerated his body, including his missing eye and arm. However, he has a very short appearance due to being regenerated from just one arm. Gallery S3E16 Rasticore powers off Miss Heinous' machine.png|Rasticore as a torso S3E24 Rasticore looking surprised at Heinous.png|Rasticore almost fully regenerated rastywithdatchainsawohnooo.jpg|Rasticore with Chainsaw rasticoreopeningportal.gif|Rasticore opening a portal Trivia *It is unknown how he lost his left eye and arm years later after Rasticore and the others fled. *Rasticore forged his dimensional chainsaw illegally from a pair of dimensional scissors. *Rasticore, like Toffee, belongs to a humanoid lizard species called a Septarian. **In addition, it is revealed that in the two-hour television movie "The Battle of Mewni" Rasticore used to be Toffee's subordinate in the past during his confrontation against Queen Moon. *He is undeniably similar to the Marvel Comics character, Cable, who also appears in the film Deadpool 2, in terms of physical appearance, personality, and roles. **Both of them have a cybernetic left arm. **Both of them have a different left eye. **Both of them are tall and muscular. **Both of them used to be soldiers. **Both of them have special gadgets to travel anywhere (Rasticore can travel dimensions, Cable can time travel). **Both of them are ruthless and intimidating. **Both have a grudge towards the main character and attempted to kill them (Rasticore to Star Butterfly, Cable to Russell Collins). ***However, Cable redeems himself to save Russell from becoming evil, which makes him different to Rasticore. *Rasticore is also similar to Deadpool, another Marvel character, since both of them can regenerate after an injury. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil